The New Mage
by stranger12
Summary: King Hotch needs a new resident mage


**Criminal Minds – The New Mage**

King Hotch needs a new resident mage

* * *

King Aaron Hotchner, or simply King Hotch, as he well preferred, was in a bit of a pickle. See, it was well known that every kingdom had certain staples: a fabulous castle, a good royal family, a loyal staff, nicely filled coffers, etcetera. King Hotch was sadly missing one very key staple – a mage.

His previous one, Jason Gideon, had worked for his father and had been King Hotch's teacher, mentor and friend for many years, before and after he ascended, and to lose such a man was a heavy blow indeed for the surly but kind ruler. His advisors tried to soothe his worries away, saying it would not be difficult to find someone who would gladly step into Mage Gideon's shoes – who would say no to being King Hotch's new mage?

Apparently... A lot of people.

Unlike other rulers, King Hotch didn't mind having a female mage. Really. All he cared about is that his mage fit well into his kingdom, his advisors, his family, and was powerful enough to defend the kingdom and its subjects and ruler, should it be needed. That it were a man, a woman, or even a child, was of no import to the King. Even so, not many came forward to even interview. There were some, of course, but...

First came a pretty enchantress by the name Elle Greenaway. The King admired her bloodthirstiness and ability to cast powerful fire spells, but he saw something in her eyes he did not quite like, and asked his main advisor, Duke David Rossi, to make sure she understood that she wasn't quite right for the position, but that he would like to have her on call. Such power would be useful in a conflict.

Then there was a young, slip of a thing that Duke Rossi vouched for. Ashley Seaver, pale and blond, barely looked at the King, even as she made water dragons dance around the throne room, even as he tried to encourage her to show off her other talents. In the end, she apologized and stated she did not feel worthy of the position. Later, Duke Rossi confessed her father had been a dangerous mage who'd met his end many years prior in another kingdom, and his daughter, while clearly talented, was much burdened by the memory of the misery he caused with his powers. King Hotch thought that she would have been a nice fit to his kingdom, and mourned her loss.

The next one was nearly perfect. His name was George Foyet, and King Hotch felt a kinship to him, and true admiration for the way he threw enchantments with the ease of a master mage like Gideon had been. A whisper from his other advisor, Lady Jennifer Jareau, was enough, however, to make King Hotch's face twist at once, and for the man to be thrown into the dungeons for crimes against the Crown. A mage who used his magic to deceive, rape and murder? He would not survive the night after his guard captain himself, Sir Derek Morgan, was through with him.

Many a moons had passed since Gideon left, and King Hotch was starting to tire of the parade of mages (as few as they were). Duke Rossi, Sir Morgan and Lady JJ, as she liked to be called, all tried to cheer him up, stating that they would soon find someone fitting, he just had to wait and see. Lady Alexandra Blake, a friend of Duke Rossi's who'd become friendly with the King over the years, suggested someone over dinner one evening.

"He is a good and dear friend, Your Grace" – the woman said with a soft, gentle voice – "I believe he was set to be Mage Gideon's apprentice once, before he was whisked away by his mother"

"Was that the quiet kid?" – Duke Rossi questioned – "I think I recall Jason saying something about that, but it was a long time ago"

"Yes, that's the one. His mother was ever protective of him, and I understand she trained him all by herself in the desert" – that made everyone's eyebrows rise.

"He is a desert mage?" – Princess Emily Prentiss, from a neighboring kingdom, asked with much interest – "I thought those were long gone"

"Not true" – Seer Penelope Garcia chirped from beside Sir Morgan – "They are simply all too talented at hiding in plain sight"

"Is that why we don't know this kid Mage Gideon almost trained?" – Sir Morgan commented – "How did Mage Gideon even meet this kid anyway?"

"I believe Mage Gideon knew his mother, once upon a time" – Lady Blake answered – "Mage Reid, if I am not mistaken"

"Any relation to Lord Reid?" – Duke Rossi raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I am not aware of such a relation, but it is not a common name" – Lady Blake demurred.

"Lord Reid" – King Hotch started, and the table fell quiet – "He is of the deserted lands" – he glanced at Lady JJ and Lady Garcia.

"Indeed he is" – the latter responded – "Much is said about his intellect and love for animals" – her lips twitched minutely.

"How soon can you get this friend of yours here, Lady Blake?" – King Hotch asked.

"It should not take long, Your Grace" – the woman nodded – "He has many abilities, including but not limited to fast travels"

"That is a rare gift" – Princess Emily said with raised eyebrows – "How talented is his mother?" – she asked Lady Blake, who grinned.

"Mage Reid is very adept at magic, and she has taught her son very well, I believe"

"How do you know then, if I may inquire?" – Lady JJ said softly.

"Dear Spencer is very good at tongues, and we met once during one of my Lord husband's travels"

"Please send him a message as soon as possible, Lady Blake" – King Hotch asked – "I shall like to at least meet him"

"I doubt you will regret it, Your Grace"

When King Hotch looked at Mage Spencer Reid, he was quite confused at the tall, gangly but beautiful young man who bowed awkwardly before him. Lady Blake stood near the boy, for he was that young, and tried to encourage him to show His Grace what he could do.

"Excuse me, Your Grace" – the kid took a deep breath and with a few simple motions, a thin line of sand came out from his sleeve, and it made its way around the throne room so quickly no one could follow its movements. It slowly grew in size, until it deposited beside the young mage and formed into a person who slowly took the form of a young man with stunningly real blond hair.

"Incredible" – Duke Rossi whispered. King Hotch had to agree.

"A golem" – His Grace commented, and the young mage nodded and glanced at his creation – "How many can you create at a time?"

"Hum, I think the most I have ever attempted was one hundred, Your Grace" – the young mage said, fidgeting in place – "I know it is not much but–"

"One hundred!" – Sir Morgan explained, and quickly cleared his throat and stayed quiet.

"Indeed. One hundred golems who could easily pass for real humans..." – King Hotch mused.

"Master Spencer is more talented than he looks" – the golem spoke, making everyone besides his creator jump.

"A speaking golem" – Lady JJ mumbled.

"What else can they do?" – their King demanded to know.

"They will follow my commands for as long as they exist" – he looked fondly at his golem, who grinned mischievously – "They possess some degree of independent thinking, and can manipulate magic, to a certain point. Owen, if you would?" – the golem nodded once and got on his knees.

In little time, the entire floor became sandy, and everyone started at the quick change. Owen smirked and got back on his feet, though the sand remained.

"That is very impressive" – Duke Rossi commented, looking at His Grace – "Is all your magic based on sand?"

"Oh no, it's just what I'm most used to" – Mage Reid, for it was clear he was a master of his craft, smiled bashfully – "I am a desert mage, we have sand in our veins, as they say"

King Hotch's eyes went back and forth between the floor, the golem and the mage. Mage Greenaway had felt off, Mage Seaver was too fragile, and Mage Foyet– The less said about him the better. Regardless, none of them could come close to the power Mage Reid easily demonstrated. In fact, the King knew that even Mage Gideon had not been able to create golems of the caliber of Mage Reid's.

"How would you like to be my kingdom's resident Mage?" – he asked the young man, who widened his eyes and blushed.

"I–It would be incredible, Your Grace!" – he threw Lady Blake a big smile – "Isn't it so, Owen?" – the golem nodded and snorted.

"Indeed, master" – he paused and looked around as the Ladies sighed and tried to free their feet and dresses off of the sand he created – "Perhaps another demonstration of power would be in order?"

Many moons later, a runaway and returned Mage Foyet returned to take his revenge for the torture he endured in King Hotch's dungeons, but was met by the unrepentant and deadly walls of fire by Mage Greenaway, resident Mage Reid's waves of sand and golems, as well as shy Mage Seaver's massive water dragons.

King Hotch employed Mage Greenaway the day after the pitiful battle that left most of Mage Foyet's magical army dead, and managed to get Mage Seaver to work with her and Mage Reid. Together, they formed the most powerful wall of defense and offense ever seen, starting a time of absolute peace in the kingdom.

Eventually, Lady Greenaway became one of Sir Morgan's many lovers and later mother of his child, Lady Seaver became the reason Princess Emily decided to marry Duke Rossi and remain in King Hotch's kingdom permanently, and shy Mage Reid became the King's consort, a most trusted advisor to the throne and the people's most beloved defender.

All was well in the kingdom of Quantico (Quan–TI–co).


End file.
